


Mornings With You

by Tetsuuyya



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Basically just Levi grinding against the sheets as he gets Eren off with his fingers and mouth, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, He's a hungry man, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi and Eren are mates, Levi has a tongue piercing, Levi loves to eat Eren's ass, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Morning Sex, Needy Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pierced Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuuyya/pseuds/Tetsuuyya
Summary: Literally just purely filthy, morning smut.





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts).



> This is my first little oneshot, so please be as gentle as Levi is rough.
> 
> Also, I use the word 'cunt' sometimes instead of saying 'ass' or 'hole' but Eren does not have any female parts. Just so you know. If that offends you, I wouldn't jump in.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Let Daddy eat his breakfast, princess.” Levi crooned lowly, the words rolling off his tongue as a fanged, hungry smirk tugged at the corners of pale lips, cyan-tinged eyes gazing wantingly down at the quivering, flushed body beneath him.

A low moan spills from his swollen, plump lips in response, heated body arching further towards Levi’s touch, and trembling when the Alpha trails teasing hands along the warm skin of creamy, honeyed thighs.

“ _D-Daddy, please_  don’t tease me…” Eren begs sweetly, his pretty voice high and whiny in his throat, making Levi so _impossibly hard,_ jaw clenching against the urge to just give in and bury his tongue in the deliciously-slick warmth of the younger’s ass.

At just the thought, the Alpha’s hips jerked involuntarily against the soft, silk sheets, the friction causing him to groan lowly. 

“Patience, sweetheart. _Be good for Daddy_.” The Alpha murmured, the silky, dark timbre of his deep voice wrapping around Eren like velvet, _possessively_ caressing him tenderly and only further making him ache with need.  

The raven draped a silken thigh over his shoulder before pressing burning kisses full of longing across the soft skin beneath his ravenous mouth, listening to the soft moans escaping the Omega's pretty lips.

His tongue lathed across the supple flesh, tasting the sweetness of pure  _Eren_ on his lips as he nosed along the lovely, vanilla-scented skin, placing sucks and gentle bites as he made his way towards the Omega's soaked hole.

"You're practically fucking _dripping,_ baby." Levi groaned, voice full of reverence, amazed by the amount of slick now drenching the sheets below them, "All for _Daddy_."

The brunet moaned, nodding furiously when heated silver met his own, before whining as Levi finally leaned down to press a long, teasing lick along the soft, puckered flesh of his hole, the action eliciting a breathy groan from Levi and a high moan from himself.

_The taste._

_Fuck_. The taste always got to him.

It was _addictive_. _Nirvana_. Sweet, and slightly sugary, with a lovely undertone of vanilla that single-handedly drove him insane just from one taste. It made him _ache_ with an intense desire to keep Eren’s legs spread for him, twenty-four seven. Lapping, sucking and slurping at his dripping cunt until he cums shaking and crying all over his hungry mouth, coming apart on the raven’s relentless tongue. 

Just the thought was almost enough to make him cum as he began rutting against the sheets, the sensation making him throb hotly with each thrust.

With another pleased groan, Levi began placing harsh licks and sucks along the twitching, puckered rim of Eren’s hole, causing slick to slide down his thighs before being immediately lapped up by his Alpha. Hungry growls and groans escaped slick, parted lips between sucks and kisses as he held tightly onto shapely, golden thighs, hands keeping him firmly in place so he could properly eat him out, slick and saliva messily rolling down his chin.

Sharp cries and gasps escaped Eren at his Alpha’s intense sucks along his cunt, adoring the feeling of his mate’s fingers curled possessively around his shaking thighs, keeping him attached to the raven’s mouth as the latter _ruthlessly_ lapped at him, slick practically _pouring_ out of him under Levi’s relentless assault.        

Hooded, hazy teal met with lustful, electric blue at a particularly rough and pleasurable drag of the wolf’s tongue against his hole, his entrance clenching needily – _craving_  to be _filled_ up so badly – at the sight of his Alpha’s heated gaze locked on his writhing form.          

Still intensely watching his panting, overheated form, Levi continued lapping at him, lathing his tongue up and over the brunet’s perineum before sliding back down to lick at his saliva and slick-coated hole, hips grinding more roughly into the sheets as he latched his lips on to the Omega’s dripping cunt and sucked hard enough to make the other _scream_ and thrash in his hold.

Eren’s nearly-unseeing gaze snapped to the ceiling whilst his hips became almost _uncontrollable_ , greedily seeking release as he needily sobbed and ground down against Levi’s mouth, feeling unbelievably dazed and hot from the skilled tongue delving deliciously inside of him. He was attempting to gain some sort of semblance of sanity when he felt several hard squeezes where Levi’s hands lay firmly around his thighs.    

Directing his lust-filled gaze back towards his mate, hooded, teary eyes lazily looked back down at the raven, a sudden cry escaping his swollen, pretty lips when their eyes locked and Levi began picking up his previously leisurely pace.       

Alternating between rough licks and sucks, the raven shoved his tongue inside of the clenching orifice, his Omega beginning to let out little breathy gasps, and his body twitching from the feeling of the muscle plunging in and out of his soaking cunt, slick gushing out around the Alpha’s tongue. 

The raven was humming and growling lowly at the _incredible_ taste before a pale hand was reaching up and two long, slim fingers were plunging in to his Omega’s hole, filling him up to the knuckle.        

The reaction was _instantaneous_. Eren whined and writhed, needy gasps and cries spilling from his lips and his back arching as keening moans escaped bruised, bitten, and kiss-swollen lips, slender hips fucking down onto his fingers desperately.       

Levi immediately began thrusting the digits in and out, setting a harsh pace as he pulled back to swallow Eren’s cocklette down to the base, humming around it and causing his Omega to let out a breathy sob. He bobbed his head up and down hungrily, slurping and sucking at the sides of the small length, and dipping his tongue piercing into the dripping slit to lap up the _sweet_ cream pouring profusely from the tip.        

The raven massaged his Omega’s prostate, fingers _brutal_ and _ruthless_ as he milked the bundle of nerves, massaging it whilst giving a harsh suck to the _delicious_ , little cock in his mouth.     

Eren moaned brokenly, high in his throat as garbled versions of Levi’s name and sobs were ripped from his lips, tears spilling down his prettily-flushed face, hands pulling hard on the raven's hair in mindless ecstasy.    

“God– _Levi_! _Ahn_! Please, more…”    

Levi slipped in another finger and continued his assault on Eren’s prostate, only getting a choked moan and a sharp tug on obsidian locks in slight warning before the brunet’s thighs were tightening against the sides of his head and his Omega was sobbing his name in rapid succession, his wrecked voice filling the Alpha’s ears, and causing Levi to release a pleased hum, and keep sucking, determined to get _every last drop_ out of his mate.    

“ _Daddy_!”

Eren keened, thighs tightening further as he squirmed away, trying to escape the _overwhelming_ sensation assaulting his _throbbing_ , oversensitized body.

He didn’t get far before Levi was dragging him back, hungry groans, and pleased hums escaping the Alpha as he held the boy firmly in place, and _drank_ him in.

Fuck. Levi was _so close_. 

The noises his Omega made, his pretty _begging_ , voice calling his name so _fucking wantingly_ , the _addictive_ tastes of both his little cock and slick, all of it brought the Alpha to the edge as he rolled his hips harshly against the sheets, snarls and growls escaping him from the delicious friction against his aching cock.

It was _too much._

it was too much at once as he continued to writhe, tears streaming down his cheeks, high, broken moans and gasps of the raven’s name escaping plump, parted lips.

“ _LeviLeviLeviLeviLevi_ –!”

Eren’s back arched almost painfully, tail twitching beneath him, and his hips jerking further into Levi’s mouth before the raven gave him several harsh sucks and thrusts to his cock and prostate, the dual sensation causing the Omega to black out for a moment from the mind-blowing force of his orgasm.

Levi came right then, thick cum coating the fabric below him, grunting and groaning as he suckled gently on the softening flesh in his mouth, not wanting to overstimulate his mate too much as the previously-harsh thrusts of his fingers and hips died down to a gentle rut, and slow, rolling strokes along the slick, inner walls of his Omega’s hole.

A soft moan slipped from the brunet’s kiss-swollen lips when his Alpha removed his fingers, body overly-sensitive and numb from seconds before, the digits sliding out of him with a lewd squelch that made Levi’s spent cock twitch.

The raven sat up, watching Eren’s glossy, unfocused eyes smile up at him, swollen lips still parted as he panted harshly, features crinkling adorably in a way that made Levi’s heart swell with _overwhelming_ adoration for the younger.

Long, slim fingers carded soothingly through chocolate locks as the younger curled tiredly into him, slender form tucking against his own muscled one. 

He brought down his free hand to intertwine their fingers, his own completely engulfing the brunet's much smaller digits as he admired the gem shining proudly from its place on the younger's hand, proof that he was _Levi's_ mate, alongside the glaring bonding bite the raven had given him a year prior.

The knowledge that this gorgeous boy was his still stunned him, even as he lay beside him, breathing slightly ragged and feeling undeniably self-satisfied at how fucked-out and pretty Eren looked, breathless and trembling in his arms. His gaze was loving and tender as it locked on his Omega, a small, soft smile curving his pale lips when he felt a little kiss press against his jaw and heard the brunet giggle, a sound he would never tire of.

“I love you, Levi. So much.” Eren murmured, eyes closed in utter content when he felt Levi nuzzle against his hair, breathing in the lovely scent of Vanilla Salt before placing kisses along the soft tresses.

“I love you _more_ , sweetheart.” The raven whispered, lips pressing against the younger's forehead before tucking him beneath his chin, a content smile gracing his features as he held Eren tightly.

"I can promise you forever, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this shitty fic. I'm the scum of the Earth, y'all, and this just solidifies it. I tried to go for a smutty, yet sweet fic, so I hope it went well?
> 
> Shameless self-promotion!  
> You can follow me on my Tumblr, @tetsuuyya.
> 
> It's trash lmao, sorry.
> 
> If anyone has requests or anything, I can maybe write something for you!
> 
> Also this is an update after writing Miss You, that fic is in the same universe, and takes place about five years after, when they have been mated, married, and are expecting.


End file.
